


Swing Kids wall, featuring Robert Sean Leonard

by delorita



Category: Swing Kids (1993)
Genre: Christian Bale - Freeform, Gen, Implied Slash, M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Robert Sean Leonard - Freeform, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Swing Kids wall, featuring Robert Sean Leonard

I can completely understand why Thomas is falling for Peter...  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/000brq0g/) |  **counterpiece to Thomas, thinking of old times**  
I hope some RSL fans may find this.  
---|---  
  
  



End file.
